Forgotten
by xInuKagx4ever
Summary: Kagome has had a near death experience, and has forgotten about Inuyasha.Will he be able to make her remember or will she live a life without him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha(no matter how many times I wish)or the series. :(**

**AN:I hope you like this very short chappy. Its my first one!**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

I felt something wet hit my face; I open my eyes to see a man with white hair crying, eyes screwed shut. I looked around to see what might have caused him to cry. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes fell on Kikyo's body, floating in the river. I never liked her, but it must have been a powerful foe to strike down a priestess such as her.

I looked around, still trying to absorb what's going on. I spotted Miroku with his head bowed in a respectful manner, Sango crying but head bowed the same, Shippo sobbing violently with his head in his hands, Kirara mewing mournfully. I got out of the man's arms, but immediately got on one knee, clenching my chest in pain.

I looked up to meet everyone's shocked stares, and managed to gasp out, "What's wrong?"Then my pain instantly dulled, I looked at myself to see I was in priestess uniform, my hair flowing freely on my shoulders, with my chest glowing.

"Kagome is that really you?"I heard a voice say, I looked up to see amber eyes staring at me, looking at every detail as if it was too good to be true.

"Who is Kagome?"I asked truly confused.

"Do you remember anything?"Miroku said calmly."Yeah, your Miroku, your Sango, your Shippo, your Kirara, she's Kikyo," pointing to them as they are said, "But I

don't know a Kagome or you," pointing at the man with white hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Yeah its really short (Very sorry, I'm not really used to writeing uber long novels), please R&amp;R. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha ro the series. :'(**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

"Are ye saying you have no memory of Inuyasha," Kaede said walking with me to her hut, and walking inside.

"No, all I remember is that whenever I'm angry at him, or when he misbehaves to say 'sit'," as she said that a thud could be heard just outside of the hut.

"What was that for Kagome?"Inuyasha said, not looking very friendly.

"Opps, sorry I didn't think you were that close," I was truly sorry, but that didn't change Inuyasha's facial expression

"Keh, I didn't ask for an apology," he said walking out of the hut.

"He has anger issues, doesn't he," I said, thinking he was out of earshot.

Inuyasha walked back into the hut with a calm expression on his face, and then it turned as if a fat guy stepped on his foot," I do not!"

"You do too!"I said getting in his face.

I gasped and sat down to inspect the jewel.

"What's wrong?"Surprisingly Inuyasha said first.

"Look," holding out the jewel, "It has it has a little speck of darkness in it."

"Then ye aren't completely pure," Kaede said," Ye must find a way to be completely pure."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"There are but two ways, to see your closest friends be happy, or to fall in love."

"Well all I want is for everyone to be happy, I'm not really ready to fall in love," I heard Sango call me," I have to go, bye"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

Making sure Kagome was out of earshot," So she really doesn't remember me, we were more than just friends," I said though it felt like my heart was breaking.

"Then are ye going to make her remember, or will ye sit there and slip into a depression."**(AN: I think that they know about that but not completely 100% sure.)**

"So how do you think I-"I stopped when I heard an eerie sound.

I went outside to see soul collectors.

I ran to the god tree where the scent was coming from, to see Kikyo stand there facing the god tree.

"You are faster then I remember Inuyasha," She turned around, her face held a calm emotion, but her eyes reveled hatred ," Now tell me, were you in such a rush to see me, or was it because you caught on to **her** scent."

She stepped away to show an unconscious Kagome with her back against the tree.

"What did you do to her!"I said trying ever so hardly to control me anger.

"I trying to kill her, what will you do Inuyasha, Will you kill me, or will you forgive me."

"Kikyo, I won't kill you, "She smirked triumphantly," But I won't protect you anymore."

I saw her smile disappear when her soul collectors picked her up and carried her away, while I was running for Kagome.

Kikyo POV

So it seems you care more about my reincarnation than me, I will have to kill her so we may go to hell together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to have to start getting ideas about how Kikyo will try and kill her. Anyway thanks for reading R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I'll try and make these longer I'm still not used to writing Uber long novels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series. :'(**

* * *

><p>-Flashback Kagome POV-<p>

After Sango said I was done helping her, I didn't really want to continue the argument with Inuyasha so I went to the God tree.

I was surprised to see Kikyo there, "Kikyo I see you are well," Trying to hold the disappointment to myself.

"I see you still you are well also, I disappointed Naraku didn't carry out what was planed," She said, still touching the tree.

"What are you doing here?" I said, although I already knew the answer.

"I came here to tell you never to see Inuyasha, I won't allow it," She turned for me to see the famous calm mask, but her eyes told a different bitter story.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you are jealous of me," I said with a smirk as her facial expression changed to an angry one.

"I know how Inuyasha feels about you with one look, he-"

I cut her off," yeah we are very good friends," God, that woman is very annoying; she's just like a Nat in your backside.

"What are you implying?"

"That I know Inuyasha cares about me we are friends, and friends stick to each-other till the end."

I guess she couldn't take it anymore, and shot an arrow at me. I just barely had time to erect a barrier.

It had enough force to go in my barrier and push me against the tree, hard.

Before going unconscious I felt Inuyasha's presence, 'Inuyasha'.

-Flashback end-

* * *

><p>Kikyo POV<p>

Where is that Naraku?

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind, she shielded her eyes as Naraku Stepped out of the gust.

"Naraku, I see you got my message," She said looking up, looking in his aura to make sure it is him," I wish to kill that reincarnation of mine."

"Why is it you summoned me then?"

"I wish for you to help me," I made my face show my 'default' emotion, "help me and you can have this," I said showing him the sacred jewel.

"I will help, only because without her the sacred jewel will be forever mine," I ignored him, and stared at the sky, 'Inuyasha'.

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

"Kagome are you awake?" I heard a very worried Shippo say.

I opened my eyes to see I was back at Kaede's hut.

I tried to sit up, but was welcomed by pain in my back to lie back down.

"Are you in any pain?" I heard another voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha, with his eyes filled with concern.

"Just fine," Then the pain numbed just like that one time.

I look to see my body glowing, when the glowing stopped I looked up to meet there surprised stares.

"What?"

"What was that?" they said in unison.

"I don't know, but the pain seems to be gone," as I said that I sat up, and stretched.

"Kagome, are you going to be alright?" I looked down to Shippo and said, "Of course

I will, you have nothing to worry about."

I gasped realizing something just then.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said his voice _uncharacteristic _filled with concern.

"The sacred jewel is gone!" I was checking everywhere I would have it.

"Kikyo took it didn't she," Inuyasha had the saddest look I've ever seen on his face.

"I guess she did, I don't sense it nearby witch means I couldn't have dropped it."

Uh, I lost is how am I suppose to be its protector if I let it get stolen like this.

"We should go after it when your strength returns," Miroku said, I nodded in agreement.

I lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

'Kikyo what could you be planning' that being said I drifted off into a light slumber, 'Kikyo, Kagome'.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what will happen next, what could Kikyo and Naraku be planning, find out next time.<strong>

**I'll try getting the next Chapter out soon. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I hope you like this chapter of The Forgotten Love. By the way they start out in Inuyasha's forest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series. ='(**

Kagome's POV

"I said I'm fine!" Jeeze, I feel perfectly fine yet, but Inuyasha is always asking 'are you ok?' every ten seconds.

"I'm just wondering it's not my fault you got hurt!" Did he just say that?

"Well I'm sorry I got hurt, and I'm sorry I have to be worried about," I know that hurt him but he needs to know he just crossed the line.

"Besides Kikyo's hurt too, shouldn't you be worried about her instead," yeah, I regretted saying that but I wasn't just about to apologize.

"I'm not just going to leave you, when you're like this," I looked in his eyes, what emotion was showing was breaking my heart; it was the deepest sadness I've ever seen.

I hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry," to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok," It was so uncharacteristically gently and forgiving.

He suddenly pushed me behind his back, to protect me, I didn't know why until I sensed a powerful demonic aura.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" As he stepped out of the shadows I notice Inuyasha was growling.

"_I know how Inuyasha feels about you with one look, he-" _

Does he feel something different for me?

"I have no intention of fighting you, I came here to tell you that Naraku has the sacred jewel, but he has not used it yet he may have another goal than just gaining the power."

"And why do you know about this?"

"That dead priestess told me, I suggest you protect this human girl for it may be her he is after.

Inuyasha POV

As quick as he came he left, _is Naraku really after Kagome?_

**AN: Dun dun dun.**

**Yeah I know another short chappy, please don't set me on fire, I'll have to have firefighters on speed dial. What will happen next, find out next time.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ugh, skewls coming probably won't be updating the stories as fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series. ='(**

Kagome POV

"I know how Inuyasha feels about you with one look, he-"

_No, we are just friends nothing more nothing less. What was Kikyo about to say? There's no sense losing my head over it-_

"Kagome, are you hungry?"Inuyasha said, snapping me out of thought.

"No," I whispered looking around Kaede's hut to see the others asleep.

"Can we talk outside?"

Well it's not like I'll be getting any sleep soon," Sure."

As soon as we are outside he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

I jumped in surprise, I looked in his eyes is that love?

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

He didn't answer; instead he planted a kiss full on the lips.

After I got over being shocked and shy, I kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss; I felt his hands settle on my waist.

I slid my tongue and licked his bottom lip.

Inuyasha POV

I opened my mouth, but pushed her tongue and licked everywhere inside her mouth.

_Is this really happening?_

She suddenly pulled away," What's wrong?

"I sense the sacred jewel."

Kagome POV

We decide not to wake up the others.

Once we got there I was greeted with a _familiar_presence.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello Kinky-ho."

**AN: Um, Please tell me what you think of my story so far.**

**P.S sorry for yet another short story.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chap six already, wow. Anyway you guys have any ideas. I will appreciate it if you told me. I have to put this or I'll get sued, I don't want that…right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the series. (Yet MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise," Kikyo of all people I'd rather deal with anyone other than this she-devil.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha wasn't with me in reality there's no hope that he is going to fight her.

"You should think of other emotions, you look like a stone worrier," I seem to have struck a nerve, she readied an arrow and shot but I put up a barrier that easily deflected it.

I felt my eyes burn but mentally shrugged it off.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" I said readying an arrow, and shot.

It only skimmed her shoulder, "Being my reincarnation I would expect better than that."

She shot another arrow that I saw go to Inuyasha, "Sit!" _Wow, it knocked him out._

I shot another arrow this time it hit her bow slicing the string, making it unusable. **(AN: I don't know what that sting thing is called, can you tell? XD)**

"Finish me!" Gosh, so demanding," I won't, I can't."

"Oh, why won't you finish me off?"

"A certain Half-demon will be depressed with you not around," _Is she laughing? How evil can she get?_

"You are to forgiving for you own well being."

"If I am you were at one point."

"Don't act like you understand me!" Why can't she just accept his love and move on?

"Listen you clay-potted-Bitch," That got her attention," I do understand you, whether you like it or not!"

Then I remembered something," Why are you so evil? I thought love can live even past death?"

"It does that is why I will kill Naraku so Inuyasha and I can go to hell together," She seems to be fantasizing about if that day is to came, if I'm alive it won't.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

_Hmmm, what happened?_

"It does that is why I will kill Naraku so Inuyasha and I can go to hell together," _Is that Kikyo?_

"If you want to go to hell go by yourself, if you do get Inuyasha to go to hell with you then what will you do from there?"

_Kagome is that you? Why can't I talk?_

"Fine I'll leave but I'm taking the sacred jewel with me."

"Go ahead I'll just get it back later," _Kagomes coming over here, are her eyes blue?_

"Kagome your eyes are blue," I completely ignored the fact that Kikyo left.

"So that's what happened, are you ok?"

"Damn it wench, I'm fine," Damn she can get annoying.

"I said to not call me wench, or I'll si- you in a hole so deep it'll take you weeks to climb out of."

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

_Being the man he is he fell on his back._

"Now are you ok?"

"Keh, my body is built differently than yours," _the nerve of that guy!_

**-Later at Kaede's hut-**

"Sorry I didn't get the jewel Inuyasha," _I bet he won't mind because it was Kikyo that stole it._

"Keh, S'ok," _Knew It!_

"I thought the whole reason to get the jewel from ye was to give it to Naraku."

"Your right Kaede, why did she have the sacred jewel?"

"Actually I didn't sense her aura of the dead could it be that wasn't her," _If it wasn't her then who was it?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi thar so this is the end of chap 6 tnx 4 reading now could you press that reaviwe button and write a review. It'll make my day. =)<strong>

**Bye for now**

xInuKagx4ever


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HeLLO HoW ArE YoU? I'm GoOD. Anyway so could you read this and review ples.**

**Disclaimer: All I can do is wish but I don't own Inuyasha or the series. :'(**

**-Last time-**

"Actually I didn't sense her aura of the dead could it be that wasn't her," _If it wasn't her then who was it?_

* * *

><p>-Kagome's POV-<p>

"I don't want to go home!" _Ever since this little incident yesterday he wants me to go home but I'm needed now than ever!_

"You have to!"

"Then how will you find the remainder of the sacred jewel, huh?" _He doesn't even think straight and he wants to order me around._

"Well uh-"UHG_, I've had enough._

"Know what, SIT!"

I started walking towards the well, _He wants me to leave I'll leave, but let me do one more thing._

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SITBOY, SIT, SIT! Good bye Inuyasha!"

Then I jumped inside the well back home.

* * *

><p>-Shippo POV-<p>

_I've heard her say sit before, but that time was just plain scary._

"How deep do you think Inuyasha is down there?"Miroku said looking like he was figuring it out.

"I'd say about six feet."

"Yeah six or seven, Sango," I said replaying to her. **(AN: I'm making it where they know that kind of measurement, M'kay.)**

* * *

><p>-Later in Inuyasha POV-<p>

_Why does she do this to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd ya like it? Please no fire. <strong>

**Well by for now**

xInuKagx4ever


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know it hasn't been a while and I have a feeling I'm not going to hitting Writer's block for a while . Any whore here is chap 8 to A Forgotten love yeah I know I've kinda been drifting away from Kagome and Inuyasha having alone time. Big thanks to ****Kags' for helping me deicide on name.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but alas I don't own Inuyasha or the series. :'(**

* * *

><p>-Flashback Naraku POV-<p>

"Are you ready, Hayate?"

"Hai," he said bowing his head causing his long midnight hair to sway in the wind, his black emotionless eyes **(AN: If you can't imagine it just thing of Kanna's eyes, Kay.) **met mine before he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

-Still in flashback Kagome's POV-

_Such a pretty river wait is that-_ I ran over just next to the river

_Ah, here it is the herb that can help numb pain._

I heard rustling and turned around to see Inuyasha slash me across my chest.

I fell on my back completely paralyzed from pain, "Why did you do this Inuyasha?"I said, sounding a little too much like Kikyo.

He didn't answer, "Why?"

"I don't know," was his final answer before walking away.

"Wait Inuyasha," he just kept walking out of sight into the forest.

"UHG, I wish I'll never have to remember him!"

-Third person-

Unknowingly the Sacred jewel heard her and granted her wish, as she slipped unconscious from losing too much blood.

She could have died if the sacred jewel wasn't answering her wish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here it is Kagome's near death experience, then it continues to the first for yet another short chappy. Anyway please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is chap nine thanks to all of my reviews I wouldn't have continued it if nobody liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Me-Can I own Inuyasha?**

**Rumiko Takahashi-No**

**There you go I don't own Inuyasha.**

-Inuyasha POV-

"Why did you send Kagome to her own time?"

"Get off my back, Miroku," _That monk needs to mind his own damn business._

"I know you did that for her well being, but how do you suggest we find the jewel without her."**(AN: By the way the jewel is whole, just wanted you all to know that.)**

I couldn't think of a response so all I said was," Keh."

_I couldn't let Kagome stay here, not as long as there is the possibility of him being after her._

"If it's truly Kagome Naraku is after than he shall be here soon, I'll inform the others to prepare for the arrival of our greatest foe."

"Do whatever you want, Miroku," I said as I started walking to the god tree.

_This is the place where me and Kikyo parted and were me and Kagome met, _I thought as I walked up to the god tree.

-Flashback Third person-

"Ugh, that's it my name is not Kikyo," Kagome said stepping into Inuyasha's face.

"You have to be there is no way that you can smell-," He smelled her again;" you're not her."

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

-Flashback end-

I smiled at the thought.

_Will Kagome ever remember me and act like we used to?_

Kagome POV

_I should just give up on school, by how much school I've missed there is no way that I will pass._

"Kagome dinners done, we are waiting for you!"

After dinner I tried to study even though there were no upcoming tests I should be worried about.

"Kagome why do you do homework when you spend most of your time with Inuyasha In the feudal era?"  
>"What is that suppose to mean Souta?" Souta was sitting on my bed playing with Bouyo like someone whose name I can't remember.<p>

"Don't you have better things to do, other than tell me what I should be doing?"

"I'll play with Bouyo somewhere else," _Thank you!_

When he left I got back to studying, but there was only one thing on my mind and it wasn't studying.

_I wonder how the others are doing._

I glanced at my clock, its 7:30 pm.

_I could go to sleep._

I started to think what will happen now; will I protect the jewel forever?

_I shouldn't worry about tomorrow, I should worry about today._

I decided to go to bed early, I didn't fall asleep right away but at some point I did.

-Inuyasha POV-

She looked so peaceful; I waited until she was defiantly asleep to go in her room.

She moved and some black strands of hair fell on her face.

I stared for a second, and then I pushed them back into place with my claws.

Kagome grabbed my hand while I was pulling away, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I wasn't paying attention I was admiring her almond shape eyes that were the most beautiful shade of blue, her heart shaped face, her pink pouty lips that taste like-

"Inuyasha, Earth to Inuyasha!"

"What is it?"

"You looked like you were in a trance," her eyes seemed to be checking if I was okay.

-Kagome POV-

He looked at me with eyes that held an emotion I couldn't define.

Then he started leaning forward, what was he planning?

Then his soft lips came in contact with mine, without thinking I kissed back.

I realized what was going on but I didn't care.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

One of my hands reached up to rub Inuyasha's ears, a rumbling sound started in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he lifted my off my bed, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth, which caused me to rub his ears harder.

He pressed me against the wall, I tried to keep it in but I moaned softly.

I pulled away to breath, and then Inuyasha went for my neck.

With a free hand I ran it though Inuyasha's long mane.

While he kisses my neck my legs tighten around Inuyasha's waist.

He pulled away; I looked in his eyes not surprised that they were filled with lust.

Then he suddenly placed me back on my bed and leaves my room via window.

_What just happened?_

Inuyasha POV

Just a little more and I would have lost control and mated with her.

I jump out of the well back into my own time, to see someone that reminds me of Kanna.

"Leave Kagome alone," Who does he think he is telling me what I can and can't do.

"What-"Then that scent hit my nose," you're another Naraku incarnation."

"Yes I am," I was about to punch him when he turned into Kikyo.

"So that's your power," Then he turned into a combination of Kagome and Kikyo.

"I just came to tell you that, Naraku doesn't even know I'm here."

Then as quick he was there he was gone, yup he defiantly reminds me of Kanna, but who was he?

**AN: There you go a nice long chappy. I've Made a new Naraku incarnation so what?**

**Hope you liked it please review!**

**Bye for now, xinukagx4ever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here I am!Chapter 10 already, seems like yesterday that I wanted to make this. So don't be afraid to tell me what 'Ya Thinks M'KAY. Now since school has started it'll take more time with finishing and uploading these chapters.**

Kagome POV

_What just happened?_

I touched my lips, _why did he do that?_

_Why did I kiss back, I only see him as a friend._

I thought of what just happened I felt my cheeks get really warm.

_Why am I blushing, then again I didn't know Inuyasha kissed like that._

I licked my lips, and looked at the clock it was 8:00 pm.

_Wow, I slept long_, I sarcastically thought.

_I wonder what the others are doing._

Inuyasha POV

I stood there still wondering who that guy was.

"Inuyasha did you go to get Kagome?"

"Keh, she was sleeping."

I started making my way to the tree of ages.

Shippo POV

_Was he just nice to me, or am I just hearing things._

Then I followed him, to the tree of ages.

I hid in a bush as Inuyasha walked up to the tree and sat on one of its many roots

"What am I suppose to do, Naraku is after Kagome and she'll be coming back any day now."

_Naraku is after Kagome?_

"I can't have her here; she'll be in too much danger. If she was to be hurt I would never forgive myself."

_How can Inuyasha be this pathetic?_

I smelt something and turned my head to see a snake demon.

_De-DEMON!_

Inuyasha POV

I sighed and heard rustling; I looked around for the source.

It was coming from a bush on my right, "Who is there? Show yourself."

All of a sudden I see Shippo run behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"De-DEMON! KILL IT!"Bossy much…

I pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and killed it with one swing,

"Wow, Inuyasha you win."

"Keh wasn't really even a battle," I turned around and picked him up before he could run," What are doing here Shippo?"

Then he stopped squirming and became very nervous.

"Tell me everything saw," he nodded and started to explain.

Kagome POV

I couldn't study, especially over what just happened.

So walked over to my IPod, after putting on the head phones I scrolled to the song I've listened to any chance I get.

**(AN: Yes I know she is all bright and wouldn't listen to something like this but I like this song so deal with it. Plus she did change so …Anyway here is Missing by Evanescence.)**

_Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
>You forgot me long ago.<br>Am I that unimportant...?  
>Am I so insignificant...?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>I know what you do to yourself,  
>I breathe deep and cry out;<br>"Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something...<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

The song finished I set it to replay, as I was getting ready to start singing along.

Inuyasha POV

"So you were watching from the begging, huh squirt," I heard Kagome call her little brother that, it seemed to fit him.

He seemed to like it too, as he smiled broadly from his new name.

"Come on Kaede might be wondering where we are."

**AN: So how'd ya like it? School … I have no comment about school, except that it sucks….big time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yes I know that specific song has been over used, but I still love the song. ^^**

**I love Evanescence, And I have for a while so I wonder what I'll get if I asked "Okay I Want for some suggestions for songs for the story" or something along the lines of that.**

**Once again school sucks … a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series.**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

I woke up and glanced at my clock, 7:57 am.

_I should go back, I mean its Saturday, and my friends are all sick._

I walked to my bathroom to take a shower, and then put on the freshly washed priestess kimono.

I walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Kagome I see you going back to the feudal era today," Grandpa said plainly looking at today's newspaper.

"Yes I am," I said, walking toward my spot at the table.

"Well you want any eggs, Kagome?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

><p>After breakfast I went upstairs to get my bow, I know what herbs that can actually help well than stuff from here.<p>

I slipped my bow on my back and secured it so it wouldn't fall.

I'd tie my hair when I get there, and exited the house and started walking to the well, not before shouting a "Goodbye!" to everyone.

_I wonder why Inuyasha didn't come here to get me._

I made it to the shed and hauled over the edge into the feudal era.

I climbed over to see, Kanna?

"Hello Kagome."

"Oh, Hayate, I'm sorry I almost confused you with someone else."

**(AN: nobody knows why they know each other so let her explain.)**

I had found Hayate when he had been very injured, thinking back now it reminds me of the story between Kikyo and Onigumo. I had healed his wounds, but he continued to secretly visit me. He had told me that he was a Naraku incarnation also that he was ashamed of being so. It was two months ago that I had healed his wounds, but we still were friends. He was like Kanna in a way; He could feel emotion but couldn't put it on his face. He said he couldn't have a personality but he had one, he understood, trustworthy, modest, dependable, had a way with words, his voice was like Kikyo's except more manly, brave, and didn't blow up over anything unlike Inuyasha.

I ran and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around me.

You'd think it is cold in his arms but it felt like a spring morning.

I pulled away and smiled, but I then sensed an aura coming.

"Hayate, Inuyasha is coming," I said though I wish I could tell them that I was friends with our greatest enemy's incarnation.

"I know," He put his hand on my cheek and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Hey Kagome," _Inuyasha why does it have to be so hard to tell you about Hayate?_

"Hello Inuyasha," I said trying to put on my best fake smile.

Hayate POV

_Kagome, whenever I close my eyes your face comes into mind_

I thought watch her from afar, since I was like Kanna I didn't have a scent or a demonic aura.

I watched as she acted like she had just come out of the well, she started to look back at me.

"What is it?" That half demon asked.

"Oh nothing, just something caught my eye."

_I wish neither me nor her should lie, she shouldn't lie about me, I shouldn't lie about the fact that I love my supposed greatest enemy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how'd ya like it? Hayate is kinda mine (though the name I had help on so half the work belongs to Kags', or three forth's.) Well here is chap 11 hope you liked it! Bye for now!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HIII! So here is chap 12 *sneeze* I think I'm getting sick.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the series**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

After tying my hair back, I and Inuyasha started walking to Kaede's hut.

_Hayate…, I wonder what he is doing._

Hayate POV

"I'll need you to kill the dead priestess," Naraku ordered," Don't fail me this time."

I nodded, _don't do something you'll be ashamed of, _I heard Kagome say.

She isn't here, I need to do this or he will have me kill her.

I must find Kikyo and slay her, or have to kill the person that made me feel normal and happy.

I jumped into a tree to think, as a Saimyosho went to find the whereabouts of the dead priestess.

_Kagome would tell me to warn her and to tell her to run away, not kill her. But if I don't kill her_

_I'll be forced to kill Kagome. _

I rubbed my temples as I started getting a headache.

Just then the Saimyosho came back with where the priestess was.

I jumped tree to tree before I saw the priestess, but she was with that half-demon.

I don't have to worry of being found because the only person that can sense me was Kagome.

Then I knew it had to happen now, for Kagome.

I flicked my wrist, causing a dagger to go in my hand; I aimed for Kikyo, and threw.

The dagger seemed to go soundlessly; it hit her and went inside.

I had been informed that she couldn't be killed easily, so I put a special poison to defile her body to dust.

She fell forward then turned into dust leaving her cloths behind.

"**Kikyo NO!"** The half-demon screamed on the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha POV

"Inuyasha, I want you to know I'll always love-"She took a sharp breath of air in pain, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slumped forward and turned to dust.

"**Kikyo, NO!**" I screamed mournfully.

A pink orb came out of the pile of dust and I heard Kikyo's voice say, "Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll never forget you."

Instead of going into the sky the orb flew in the direction of the village, but I didn't pay much mind to it.

"Who did this? Show yourself!" I yelled into the night as well as the forest.

I saw the same person that told me to stay away from Kagome step out of the darkness.

I was about to make an attempt to kill it when I saw an arrow zoom past its face and hit some tree. I turned in the direction where the arrow was shot and was surprised to see Kagome.

Kagome POV

Inuyasha went to see Kikyo; everyone kept asking if I was ok.

I was about to respond for the umpteenth time when a pink orb came I front of me and go inside my body.

I heard a voice say, "I'm sorry" then everything went black.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome's eyes help no emotion, yet her face showed hatred.

"Hayate," Kagome said yet her voice was that belonging to Kikyo," you wouldn't hurt Kagome would you."

What did she mean? Is Kagome hiding something from me?

"Now I shall slay you with the hands of the woman you love."

Kagome's eyes filled with sadness, her face showing nothing but pure hatred.

Has Kagome been seeing this guy behind my back?

She grabbed her bow and readied an arrow; she pulled it back just a little further so it wouldn't miss.

She let go, instead of hitting the target the arrow disintegrated.

She fell forward, I was about to run and catch her when Hayate grabbed her before me.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer instead he sat down with Kagome in his lap.

I was about to kill the bastard for touching Kagome, when the gang came.

(Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and old hag Kaede,)

Hayate POV

Kagome almost killed me, but what Kikyo said made me realize, I love Kagome with all my heart and all my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you probably don't want me to end here but *insert excuse here*<strong>

**Any who hope you liked it, bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello, sorry for not writing for a while. I have tons of homework, (That I should be doing but I'm not going to. Here is chap 13. I'm surprised I actually have people liking this story. (It sucks more than a whore right). I'm getting pretty sick, but I still have to go to school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the series.**

**Inuyasha- Wha- What the hell wench. You'll never own me.**

**Me- That's right a dog will never have an owner like they're first one.**

***Inuyasha starts growling at the mention of Kikyo***

**Me- Inuyasha you better stop before I put Kagome to say sit.**

***Inuyasha runs away in fear of Kagome***

**Sorry you had to see/read that, but it's just more to prove I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Well here's what you've been waiting for (I guess).**

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

_What happened? _I thought as I sat up feeling the stiffness of my body.

I started to rub my aching arms," Kagome's eyes have changed I see, there is only one other priestess that has had happened to," Kaede why is she talking about that? More importantly who is she talking to?

"Midoriko, her eyes were supposedly beautiful blue then they changed to brown."

_What was the thing that caused me to change like Midoriko did?_

"She has realized her full power unlike Midoriko and Kagome other priestesses don't discover it until they're dyeing moments," _My full power? How come I and she were the only ones?_

Then Kaede added," Kikyo couldn't realize her full power because her heart was filled with nothing but Hatred," I decided to fake just awakening, and go outside.

"Kagome I see ye are doing well."

"I feel a little stiff, but other than that I feel pretty good," I responded with a smile," Wait why did you want to know, what happened last night?"

"You tell us, who this 'Hayate' person is," I swear Inuyasha can be such a jerk!

"He is a friend, I have other friends than just you guys in this time OK!"

Sure I went a little over board, but he needs to know I wasn't going to be pushed around.

Then I felt an aura, a demonic aura, I turned around to see," Hayate?"

"Yes, hello Kagome," I ran up and hugged him, forgetting about Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Um, Hayate this is Inuyasha and Kaede, Inuyasha Kaede this is Hayate," Pointing to them as they are said.

"He is a Naraku incarnation, Kagome," _Can't he worry about himself?_

"I know but you will not mistreat him I will see to your consequence," I see him wince a little, but he held his ground. Not wanting to continue this argument any longer I thought of the tie breaker.

"Sit-boy," I closed my eyes, once after the huge thud I added;" Hayate Doesn't want to be fallowing Naraku's orders."

"Then why did he kill Kikyo?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I said looking square in Hayate's eyes.

"I killed Kikyo," Hayate said, bluntly.

I sighed, Naraku had threatened him.

"Naraku threatened you didn't he," I looked at the ground Naraku has fooled and threatened so many people.

"Yes, if I didn't kill her I would have had to kill you," he did all this for me?

I saw something in the corner of my eye; I took my bow and readied an arrow.

Then I turned and shot, running over to see where it was.

"What is it Kagome?"Inuyasha and Hayate said in unison, in surprise of my sudden attack.

I ran over to the Saimyosho," Naraku is watching us."

Doesn't he has the jewel, and killed Kikyo, and shouldn't he trust Kikyo that Hayate did the deed.

_Why is Naraku watching us?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HII! Did you like this chappy? Anyway sorry for ending it just like that but *Insert excuse here*<strong>

**Bye for now, xinukagx4ever.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello! Well here is chap 14, *sneeze*I am officially sick. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been caught up with my worst enemy… Homework.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha-That's for sure.**

**Me- I told you to shut the hell up!**

**Inuyasha- Keh.**

**Sesshomaru- You cannot tell my half-breed brother what to do.**

**Me- I can do anything I want, like this.**

**Fluffy- Wait, what? No wonder Inuyasha called you so annoying.**

**Me- You will regret saying that. *Puts Jakotsu* RAPE HIM! Kagome the word please.**

**Kagome- SIT-BOY!**

**Me- Well here is the story. *Runs away from two angry dog demons***

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

After crushing the Saimyosho with my arrow, I walked to Inuyasha and Hayate.

"Well that was random," Inuyasha said though I sure he is relived I'm ok.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, Hayate. I'm not sure," I was so deep in thought that I didn't expect Hayate to hug me.

I patted his back awkwardly, "Hayate I'm fine so will you please let go."

After a few seconds passed he let go, obviously not giving a rat's ass if Inuyasha saw us or not.

I heard a voice say," He is after you, Kagome."

I looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said his voice filled with so much concern.

"Did you hear that just now?" _Please don't tell me I'm hallucinating._

"Hear what?"_ Great I am hallucinating._

I saw an herb that looked familiar, so I walked over to it.

I bent down to get a closer look.

"If I recall this herb helps to numb pain," I reached down to pick it but to only get a headache.

I closed my eyes in hopes of reliving some pain, but only to see Inuyasha with the biggest slut girl I've ever seen.

It was a bit blurry but I saw Inuyasha was in pretty bad shape and that slut was hurting him with …hair? I had found this red looking skull and started hitting it with an arrow which caused it to shatter breaking a small comb inside. Why are these memories coming now?

I blinked hard and opened my eyes; this herb caused memories to come to me. So I picked the herb, _If those where memories why don't I remember them? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't anything to say, but I will get started on homework now (I HATE HOMEWORK! NO, I HATE SCHOOL!)Bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey funky party people we having fun? Sorry but I just had to say that. So here is chap 15, my friend promised that they would start reading from now on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha- That's fo-**

**Me- You better shut the fucking hell up.**

**Inuyasha-Keh, fine.**

**Any who, here is chap 15!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

Kagome has been acting so weird since we found out she was friends with one of Naraku's incarnations.

She decided to go home; I was alright with that for Naraku is after her and sending her away should stop him in his tracks. **(AN: Is it just me or did he get a little bit smart. O_O)**

"Well goodbye Inuyasha. See you in three days," As she hopped over the side of the well, she dropped something. I went to pick it up, and then came to realization of what it was.

_This is the herb Kagome had in her hand when she almost died! Why did she have it? _

Kagome POV

I was bored so I walked to my I-pod, put in the earphones and let myself be absorbed into the music.

**(AN: here is what the hell by Avril Lavigne.I like this song so much.)**

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?

What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<p>

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<p>

(If you love me)

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>(If you love me)  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<p>

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<p>

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's back toward me; I closed my eye to where it look like they aren't open.

"I don't know what to do anymore," _Do about what? What is he talking about?_

I wanted to stay down so that I could find out what he was talking about but I couldn't help but hug him from behind.

"Kagome?" He said surprised obviously thinking I was asleep.

Then he faced my hands and slowly wrapped his around mine, I smiled and rested my head on his back_ this feels so... right._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I don't know what to say except, I LUV that song! <strong>


	16. Author notes

**A/N Well um, I have to ask all of you something. *Blushes from embarrassment* I-I kinda hit writers block so could you guys h-help me out by suggesting things, then I'll be able to put up a new chapter. Please help me. I-I'm not good at asking for stuff, that's why I can be very shy and a bit of a loner.**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry I have not updated in a while!

Super sorry about how long, though you just want the story!

I will try to update more often.

Without further ado, here is a re-do of chap 16!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome POV

We stayed like that for while, I knew he was going to pull away then blush like a lunatic.

Therefore, I just started rubbing his ears, which caused him to do a dog purr.

'_He doesn't like it when I do this, wonder why_?' I blinked to see him turn around to face me.

After he placed a small peck on my lips, he walked and sat on my bed doggie style.

"So what has been stressing you?" I asked trying to find out what he was talking about, he gets worried but stressed.

"Nothing, you should go back to sleep it's late," I looked at my clock.

Damn Its 12:00am, I let out a little giggle knowing Inuyasha reaction if I had said that word aloud.

(A/N that was not the only song she listened to just wanted you to know.)

"I'm not tired," It probably would have fooled him, but I had to yawn.

"Sure you are, but you should try anyway," That sounds convincing.

I nodded and lied back down; with a little jump, he was leaning on my window looking out the window.

I dislike how easily he can convince me to do things; I hope it does not become a weakness.

I fought to keep my eyes open; Inuyasha looked at me and must have noticed.

"Hey just close your eyes, I'll protect you," He said with a reassuring grin.

"You really will?" I said with another yawn.

"With my life, now go to sleep," I nodded and closed my eye falling asleep with a warm feeling in my stomach.

Inuyasha POV

_'No matter how many time I've thought it I'll think it again, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps.'_ (A/N I am not meaning like super stalker-watching-you-sleep, sorry just had to make sure!) She is more than beautiful, but I cannot think of a word for it, so for now that word is wow.

Her beauty is not cold ether, it was warm whoever saw her face smiled before they know it, even the ice king Sesshomaru had a slight grin from her! Her smiles made my heart melt, her voice was music to my ears, when she laughs my knees go weak, did I mention she smelled divine.

I continued to admire her, when I looked at the round thing on her nightstand, it read 12:18am.

_Damn, time sure flies_, I thought as I rubbed her cheek gently with my hand, smiling slightly when she leaned into my touch. I had pulled my hand away reluctantly, and sat on the floor with my back against her bed.

_I do not know why I think about her like this, she may be the kindest person I know but no woman, no woman, wants to be with a Hanyo._ As much as that thought saddened me, it was true nothing was truer than that.

I did not realize I was closing my eyes until I was half-asleep.

Kagome POV

I woke up because that damn sun will not shut off for a couple more minutes; I was about to curse aloud when I saw a blur of red and silver. _Inuyasha, he did not leave, _I thought, and continued to stare at him.

The back of his head was against her leg, she suspected he moved when she was sleeping. She smiled down at him; '_He always looks so peaceful when he is asleep.'_ I looked at my alarm clock; it was 7:53am. I could go back to sleep for a couple minutes, but decided against it.

I had carefully got out of my bed and headed toward the bathroom for a shower.

After I got out of the shower and changed into casual. I stepped out of the bathroom to my room to put my hair into a high pony, and then turned around to see Inuyasha still snoring away.

I headed down stairs and grabbed an apple, sat on the couch, and turned on the T.V, which happened to be the news.

Inuyasha POV

I had not realized I fell asleep in Kagome's room, or why she did not wake me. I thought she does not remember, or does she think we were good friends before her amnesia (Kaede and Miroku told me from a medical book Kagome had once brought).

I snorted lightly; yeah we were _'good'_ friends all right.

I left threw the well and to my era without her, Naraku is still looking for her, its best for her to be here, at least for now.

Kagome POV

I cannot believe how the police do not notice these things until it is too late!

I turned the T.V off in irritation, but to find that I was entertained with the stupid news.

I stood up and went inside the kitchen. After throwing my finished apple, I noticed a grocery list. I grabbed the long neglected list and the food money and went to the store, its better than watching the news.

I came back from the store at eleven pm, which was later than I liked. The traffic was slow, and that the store was packed made it a double whammy.

After putting the groceries away, I headed up the stairs as quietly as I could know everyone was most likely asleep.

I could not get to sleep; I just stayed staring at the roof.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha- no I wonder what all of them are doing.'_

**A/N I know this probably isn't as long as all of you guys want, but in my defense I rushed this and I have the next chapter is almost done. I have one request though; I will not update the next chapter until I have at least one review, if you please.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Hey guys! Super sorry I haven't updated because of all of my problems, but here is the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome POV

* * *

><p><em>'Now...done,' <em>I had just finished writing a poem, which I only seemed to be doing with my free time here ever since I had 'lost my memories.' I looked over it, I sighed, it was about Inuyasha again, and from my poem book I had written a lot about Inuyasha and Kikyo being together_, 'but I don't love Inuyasha, and Kikyo should be with him.' _

I was getting hungry, but knowing my family that was usually asleep by 10 pm was probably snoring away now. I tiptoed down the stairs for a midnight snack, watching where I stepped for the floor was always nosey when I am trying to be sneaky.

Inuyasha POV

After she had left the room, I wondered what was in the book she was holding, and why I have not seen it before, so I peeked inside. Uhuh...okay...whoa, Kagome has been writing poems (At least that what I think they are called) about Kikyo and me! Learning how making one works I took out a 'shiit' of paper and began writing.

After checking for spelling and such, I folded it and stuffed it into my haori. I took a deep breath, opened the window, and jumped down after I had closed it as silently as I could. I walked to the well house lost in thought, _'I will give it to her someday maybe not soon but someday,' and_ jumped into the well and into my era, the feudal era.

Kagome POV

After my 'quick' trip downstairs, after many heart attacks from thinking I had woken up my family, I had a snack and wanted to go to sleep. I let out a yawn after I had closed the door to my room and made my way to my bed. I snuggled into my warm bed, _'Inuyasha.'_ My eyes snapped open at that thought, _'I just want Inuyasha to come and get so I can go back to them, yeah that's it' _I closed my eyes and let sleep take over now that my thoughts were in order.

Shippo POV

It was not that hard, was it. Inuyasha had gone back and forth between our worlds but had not returned with Kagome, and I want my ninja food! It was morning and Inuyasha came back but without Kagome again, _'it wasn't that hard, how they are acting makes me never want to grow up,' _then my mind was filled with pictures of Satsuki, blushing I looked down on the wooden fence I was sitting on, _'ok, maybe it is hard'_.

Sango POV

_'That Monk is some player, first he asks me to marry him and after I say yes he goes off to other women' _I thought Angrily, watching him read young girls 'future' next to Shippo leaning on the wooden fence. _'I swear he'll never learn,' _I thought then sighed, _'I wish I was the only girl he would pay attention to was me.' _ I could not take it anymore, most of the time this would just make me angry, but this time hurt, a lot. I stood up from my position, turned around, and began walking to the forest.

_'I can't believe I love that pervert this much,' _I thought as I kept walking, and did not stop until I came across a clearing with a small lake.

I walked to the lake and sat down, with my Hirakotsu next to me. I just stared into the ripples of the lake, _'why do I love him?'_

I suddenly heard rustling in the bushes; I grabbed my Hirakotsu without a sound. I stood up quickly whirling my weapon for a surprise attack, but stopped for it was...

Miroku POV

I was in the village giving these lovely women some insight on their future, when I noticed Sango got up and walked away.

She usually watches so I do not get 'carried away', but I do it to be reminded of my love for her. She walked away with a sad expression, and into the forest. I know she probably does not want to see me and that she can handle herself in a fight, but I left the group of girls and went after her.

_'My dear Sango, Have I really made you this upset,' _I looked around for her but I had lost her trail.

Suddenly something I could not see was holding me against the tree. I was struggling with the invisible forces the held me in place when I had heard laughter, a woman's laugh.

"Seems you can't see them, you're not the one with pretty silver hair that my sister told me about ," the woman said as she laughed again," but that doesn't mean I won't have a little fun with you."

I watched as a woman jumped from the shadows of the forest and land in the middle of the air.

She grabbed a sword from her side and lunged for me but stopped because...

Kagome POV

It was morning and I was going back to the feudal era, I do not care if Inuyasha told me to stay, it is not as if he can do much without me anyway.

After breakfast, I put on my shoes, grabbed my blue bag -I do not know where I put my yellow one-, and made it out the door.

I climbed over the edge of the well and landed in the grass. I was about to make my way to the village but stopped when something caught my eye, or some_one_.

I turned to its direction to get a better look, I started walking in the direction I was facing and stopped behind the figure.

She almost hit me with her weapon, but stopped when she saw it was I.

"What are you doing here, Sango?"

Her answer was a simple look to the floor, she was hurt, but Sango was not the kind of girl to say she was hurt. That only meant one thing, that pervert is going to get injuries from me personally.

I cannot believe after everything, he still hurt her, probably without realizing it too.

She looked so defeated and sad, even when she was not looking at me.

I pulled her into a hug, even though she was hoping that _he _would comfort her**, **I will help her as much as I can.

We stood like that for a while until she pulled back," feeling better?"

"Enough to last," was all she said when she started walking back to the village, she needs to resolve this with Miroku, now.

I was starting to follow her when I saw a blur of red, so I started walking to it, and hearing Sango was following me to it.

We kept walking until we saw Miroku was pinned to the tree by... hair.

_"That doesn't mean I won't have a little fun with you," _A woman said before she lunged at him.

"HIRAKOTSU!"

Sango's weapon flew between them, forcing the woman to dodge it, before it returned to Sango.

I pulled an arrow back on my bow and shot some hair that was going to surprise attack Sango. At that moment, I realized I left my new smaller blue bag by the well.

I placed an invisible barrier on Miroku before turning to out opponent.

She had waist length jet-black curly hair, but something about her pink eyes or her slutty outfit that reminded me of someone.

"Hi there, my name is Rayu, Yura of the hair's little sister," she said with a wink.

(A/N I was going to end it there, but to make up for a this time I haven't updated, I'll make it longer)

I glanced to Sango," I'll cover you while you put on your slayer outfit."

She looked worried for a moment, but with a nod, she retreated into the forest.

"So, you think that you can take me on, so be it," Rayu said taking a fighting stance toward me, forgetting Miroku.

I pulled an arrow back on my bow," your silly little arrows won't work on me, so sorry."

By the time, she finished saying that I released me arrow, cutting a strand of hair making all the ones around me a little looser.

"You are the one that killed my sister, I expect no less from you, little girl," she said slightly impressed.

I shot another arrow at a strand of hair she was standing on then ran, leading her away from Miroku, and trying to find her lair of hair.

I do not know why I was tiring to find a huge ball of hair, or who Yura of the hair was.

I gasped, but continued running, Yura was the first demon Inuyasha and I defeated.

Where was Inuyasha? I shoved those thoughts away, It was pretty hard running when I can barley even see what was in front of me, I'm guessing it's the night of a new moon.

I was trying to run without hitting trees so I was surprised when I started sliding down a big cliff, into a valley of skulls, landing on my face.

"Not really observant are you," Rayu said, after I pulled my face off the ground to look ahead at her. Behind her was the giant ball of hair I was blindly looking for, great.

I felt Sango approaching the barrior I had placed on Miroku, so I took it down, he probably fell forward.

I stood up as quickly I could, and notched back another arrow.

"Oh my, oh my, your planning on hurting me, are you not?" I released the arrow purposely missing her, and hitting the big ball of hair making a huge hole in its side.

She was mad," now I have become cross," then I felt her presence behind me, I did not have enough time to react for my reflexes were at an all time slow.

Next thing I knew she cried out in pain, and pulled a dagger from her arm. That looked like Hayate's dagger, but where was he?

"Go do what you need to do, Kagome," it was Hayate's emotionless voice, but I did not bother to check if it was him before I started running, trying to get closer to the big ball of hair.

I was good distance away now from my speedy running, I pulled one of my final arrows out of my quiver and notched it back, but before I could release it, everything went black.

Suddenly there were memories -or something- playing in my head. I saw myself walking onto a tree Inuyasha was sealed to, I saw a time when he shed tears for me, but then all the memories stopped and I saw I was standing in front of the sacred tree back in my time. I do not remember any of this happening, if I could have gasped I would have when I heard a voice in my head, '_Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha!'_ The voice sounded like me but I don't remember thinking it let alone saying it,_ 'Why'd I ever meet him If I knew it was going to hurt this much I wish I never laid eyes on him.' _Why did I sound so sad, what put me in so much agony?

_'It's clear now; I must...be in love with him.'_

Love, I am not in love. My eyes snapped open, _'I love Inuyasha'_.

All the memories, the way he treats me, the way Kikyo acted toward me, was because I loved him?

Yes, it makes sense now, I remember!

I remember all my memories with him as well as my feelings, but if Inuyasha had caused the wound why would he want me to remember him?

Remembering where I was I quickly climbed to my feet, also picking the arrow I dropped off the ground and notching it back once again.

I was no longer aiming for the ball; I was now aiming for the red skull put directly on top.

I remember letting go of the arrow but I do not remember if it hit anything, I also do not remember how I was surrounded by my friends.

I got a headache as...as...damn; I forgot what his name was! Some person that wears make-up and he has red eyes and girly hair comes out and says," Kagome," Now I am very much scared and just want to run but I'm still too dizzy. _'Well, Damn.'_

* * *

><p>AN well I know you guys probably hate me for not updating but please review!


End file.
